


The End

by Madangel19



Category: Coraline - All Media Types, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Animal Torture, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Evil Rabbit is spooky, Gen, I've been watching too much Coraline XD, Kinda, Needles, SPG horror, Torture, evil robots, loosely based off the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Sam should have known this was all a trick from the very beginning. This Other world was created to lure her in. They wanted to keep her forever in this false world. The poor SPG fan had caught the Beldam's attention and now she shall pay the price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves, ya'll. Very violent fic.  
> I was going to do a full fic for this, but decided to just do it as a oneshot.  
> Enjoy :D

A trap. It was all a trap. All they wanted was to turn her into one of them. There was no way they were going to sew buttons into her eyes! That meant death. She just wanted to go home. She just want to live life normally. She didn't want to live in this fake world even though it seemed fantastic. 

Sam look up from under the covers. Still the same bedroom. They've been quiet for a while. She could easily escape through the door. Yeah! That's the perfect plan.   
Sam slowly and quietly slipped out of bed and opened the door. Everything seemed different now. The halls seem bigger and longer now. It looks ominous. Not good. Not good at all. She glanced around nervously, hoping against hope those monsters weren't around. She shivered as the memory replayed in her head.

_"You do like it-it-it here, do you, Sam?" Other Rabbit asked hopefully. Her smile never faltered as she stared at Sam with those mismatched blue and green buttons. The Other Spine and Other Hatchworth watched on with huge smiles. Sam smiled back as she took a bite out of chocolate cake._

_"It's amazing. You guys are the best," Sam chimed._

_"Always the best for our little doll," The Other Spine crowed while patting her head._

_"Would you like to stay with us forever?" Other Hatchworth asked._

_Sam paused at that. Could she stay here? Wouldn't her parents notice something wrong? No, they wouldn't care. They were too busy and just ignored her. They wouldn't notice at all._

_"That would be awesome! I can really stay with you guys?" Sam asked._

_"Of course! We'll have so-so-so much fun playing games and Hatchy here can make all of your favorite f-f-food for you," Other Rabbit crowed and pulled out a small decorated box and continued, "There's only one t-t-tiny thing we need to do."_

_She placed the box in front of Sam. Another present. She eagerly opened it and paused at its contents. Two pitch-black buttons, a spool of thread, and a large needle. Sam looked up at the trio in confusion._

_"Wh-What is this?" Sam asked._

_"It's only a-a-a tiny thing, baby. It's the only way you c-c-can stay with us," Other Rabbit explained with a giggle._

_"It's a quick operation, little doll," The Other Spine crowed._

_"So sharp you won't feel a thing," Other Hatchworth chimed as he picked up the needle. Other Rabbit gave him an angry glare and he giggled innocently, placing the needle back where it belonged._

_"We only want what's best f-f-for you, baby," Other Rabbit cooed while pushing the box closer to Sam. Sam shuddered as she stared at the trio fearfully. Something wasn't right. This was wrong. Very, very wrong. She had to get back home as soon as possible._

_"I….I need some time to think about this. I…I'm really tired and I need to get to bed," Sam said as she got up, faking a yawn._

_"Are you sure? You just got here," Other Hatchworth said with a pout._

_"It's your decision, baby. You t-t-take your time," Other Rabbit cooed as she reached forward to stroke Sam's face. Sam couldn't help but smile at the touch, but knew this wasn't right at all._

_"Goodnight, little doll," The Other Spine purred as he tipped his hat to her. Sam kept the fake smile on as she waved them goodnight as she walked out of the room. They only stared at her with huge, eerie smiles._

_Once she was out of earshot, she made a mad dash for her room._

 

It was too quiet. She hated it. She wanted to hear something. Anything. It was as if Walter Manor was dead. 

Sam noticed a closed door. One of the few doors in Walter Manor. It was the door to the Hall of Wires. She could hear a loud hum coming from within. Curious, Sam went to the door and opened it. The room was dimly lit by a red light. The wires overhead swung about as if a breeze swept through. 

"Have you made your decision, little doll?" A deep voice asked from above. Sam froze as she watched the snake-like form of The Other Spine slither down in front of her. He looked unhappy as he glared at her. Sam shivered as she felt a wire stroke her back. She just noticed each wire ended in a sharp-looking needle. Not good.

"I…I want to go home. I don't want to be like you," Sam said as she slowly backed away. The Other Spine only chuckled as a wire wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"She needs you, little doll. We need you. We'll die if you leave. Please stay with us," he said in a serious tone.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go," Sam said as she backed away, pushing the wire off and feeling for the door. The Other Spine only stared down at the floor, muttering to himself.

"She'll hurt you, little doll. It could have been easy. I look forward to dinner," he muttered as he retreated back into the wires.

Sam stayed there for a moment before rushing out. She had to find the door. It was in the Hall of Faces. She was sure the Other Rabbit would be there, waiting for her. There had to be some way to get past her. She would figure it out eventually. 

Sam glanced around and noticed the deterioration of her surroundings. Everything was dying. Sam shivered as she thought about what The Other Spine said. Dinner? What was going on? It didn't sound good.

Sam soon found herself in front of the door to the Hall of Faces. A shiver went down her spine as she heard a woman humming inside. It sounded beautiful. Sam took a deep breath and walked in.

A single lamp lit up the room, illuminating the bed. Sam smiled as she noticed the door next to the bed. Sam took one step and was stopped when a couch on wheels rolled in front of the door. The Other Rabbit sat on it, smiling lovingly as she stared at Sam. Sam noticed some of her changes. It looked like she was deteriorating along with the house. She looked incredibly rusty and creaked and hissed every time she shifted. Sam noticed that her fingers had been replaced with long, deadly needles.

"Hello, Sam. Did you have a nice nap?" She chimed, her head cocked to the side, her hat falling off. What was left of her hair fell off her head. She giggled as she grabbed her hat and placed it back on her head.

"I…I did," Sam replied softly. 

"Have a-a-a seat, baby. We need to talk," Other Rabbit said.

Sam yelped as she felt a chair suddenly rush up and and bump into her, making her fall into the chair. Other Rabbit giggled as she watched.

"Are ya comfy, baby?" She asked.

"I…I am," Sam muttered as she straightened up.

"Good. Would ya l-l-like some chocolate bunnies? They're the sweetest and cutest little things. I'm sure you'll love them," Other Rabbit crowed as a small table rolled out between them. A small box was on it, trembling and trilling. Other Rabbit smiled and removed the top, revealing four chocolate bunnies. They were alive. The way they twitched and trilled was disturbing.

"They're delicious," Other Rabbit cooed as she stabbed one through the back, making it shriek. It squirmed about as Other Rabbit continued to insert more of her needle fingers into its back. Sam watched on in disgust as Other Rabbit bit its head off, making it go quiet and still. Other Rabbit giggled as she threw the rest of the bunny to the side. She pushed the table close to Sam, smirking at her.

"I don't want any," Same muttered as she pushed the table away. 

"Suit yourself, baby," Other Rabbit crowed as she pushed the table away with a cruel smile and continued, "Have you m-m-made your decision?"

"I have," Sam muttered.

"Will you stay with us-us-us forever?" Other Rabbit asked as she pulled out two buttons and a needle from a pocket.

"No. I want to go home. I can't stay here," Sam said.

Other Rabbit cocked her head to the side, frowning.

"Why do you want to g-g-go home? No one-one cares about you there. Stay here. We'll listen to-to-to you. We'll love you forever," Other Rabbit said.

"No!" Sam screamed, rising from her seat to glare angrily at Other Rabbit. Other Rabbit only stared at her, her expression becoming more and more serious. She rose from her seat and towered over her.

"That is n-n-no way to speak to me, baby. Apologize at once," she said in a terrifyingly calm voice. 

"No," Sam growled as she crossed her arms.

"You better apologize, little doll. Don't make her angry," a deep voice hissed from behind Sam. A cold hand clamped down on her shoulder. Sam stared at the sharp needles that replaced The Other Spine's fingers. Not good.

"You won't like her when she's angry," another voice said with a giggle. 

"Apologize, baby," Other Rabbit hissed as she pulled out needle and thread.

Sam knew that nothing was going to help. There was nothing she could do to save herself. Sam glared at Other Rabbit who looked absolutely maniacal now.

"Never," she muttered as she spat in Other Rabbit's face. The monster screamed, making the others jump back at her rage. Sam was dropped to the floor and she quickly tried to crawl away. A cold hand grabbed her by the foot and threw her across the room. Sam hit the sharp edge of a table, gasping in pain as she hit her back and neck against it. She cried out and tried to move, but found that she was immobile. She felt something warm and sticky leaking out the back of her head.

"The poor thing is hurt!" Other Hatchworth gasped and then giggled.

Sam stared wide-eyed at the trio as they stood around her, smiling horrible smiles. Other Rabbit was back up again, growling softly as she pulled out two black buttons and thread.

"Poor baby. What are you g-g-going to do now?" She hissed as she knelt next to Sam. The others knelt down as well.

"D-D-Don't," Sam whimpered.

"Everything will be okay, little doll," The Other Spine cooed.

"You're g-g-gonna stay with us forever," Other Rabbit crooned as she gently stroked Sam's face with one sharp needle.

"I want to go home!" Sam cried out as she tried to lash out. She screamed as multiple needles stabbed her arm, forcing it down. She continued to struggle and was slapped across the face, needles tearing into her cheek. 

"You are home, Sam. It won't t-t-take long at all. Soon, we'll have a-a-all sorts of fun" Other Rabbit said in a calm voice as she nuzzled her bleeding cheek. Sam shivered in disgust as she felt a cold tongue lick up the blood.

Sam continued to weep as Other Hatchworth held her head in place. She pleaded and begged for them to stop, but her pleads for mercy fell on deaf ears.

"You'll be fine, little doll," The Other Spine muttered as he forced her eye open. 

"P-P-Please, I don't want this. Please. Somebody! Help!" Sam cried. 

Other Rabbit giggled as she placed the buttons over her eyes. Sam felt her heart race and her breathing become quickened as she was sent into darkness, only seeing through those four tiny holes.

"You w-w-won't feel a thing," Other Rabbit purred as she gently poked her cheek with a needle.

"We'll be right here," Other Hatchworth chimed.

"Just take a deep breath, little doll. It'll be over before you know it," The Other Spine whispered.

Sam gasped and cried out as she felt a needle poke into her eye. It bit into her, going deeper and deeper until finally coming out and coming back into the button hole. The pain was never-ending as the process was repeated of each buttonhole. She tried to lash out, but more needles slashed at her, immobilizing her. The smell of her own blood was heavy in the air. She felt weak as more and more blood leaked out the back of her head. 

"You're d-d-doing so good, Sam. We're almost done," Other Rabbit crooned in a soothing voice as she finished sewing the button over her eye. 

"I hate you! I hate all of you!" Sam spat as she glared at the trio with her one good eye. They only snickered amongst themselves.

"Don't worry, baby. S-S-Soon you'll see things our way," Other Rabbit said as she held up more needle and thread. 

Sam was unresponsive as the process started once more. She had lost too much blood. She knew she would be dead anytime soon and these monsters were denying her that chance. They continued to snicker over her and whisper unsettling things to her. Sam thought about her parents that she wouldn't see. The friends she would never meet. The real band she would never see. Gone. All gone. She would miss them all dearly. The numbing pain from the needle finally stopped, bringing her sweet relief. 

"You look wonderful, b-b-baby," Other Rabbit cooed.

"Our beautiful little doll," The Other Spine chuckled.

"Together forever," Other Hatchworth chimed.

Sam was silent. She only wished for the sweet release of death to take her. 

"It's t-t-time for dinner, brothers," Other Rabbit announced. 

Sam could feel a multitude of needles digging into her flesh. This was it. She could only weep painful tears as they continued tearing into her.

"Goodnight, baby-doll ," the trio sang as a needle plunged into her heart.


End file.
